


All Day Sex

by arete214



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arete214/pseuds/arete214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is NOT a new story. I wrote it for the spn_kink_meme back in 2009 as a response to the prompt described in Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written by in_cognito_fic. Posted here with permission. Prompt: Sloppy, messy, all-day sex. Bottom!Dean, exhausted, but Sam is unrelenting. He likes playing with Dean's well-used hole, smearing come all over him, sucking his spent dick, and doing everything he can to make him beg. Dean's completely fucked out, but he can't say no to Sam

The minute Sam pulled out, Dean’s chest dropped to the mattress, his arms having given out from sheer exhaustion. “’nuff, Sam,” he moaned wearily.

Sam chuckled wickedly. “I’ll decide when you’ve had enough.” He traced the rim of Dean’s red, puffy hole. “Three loads of my come inside you now,” he murmured. “You must be so fucking full.”

He watched as it started to dribble out, catching it on two fingers and pressing it back inside, Dean moaning beneath him. Reaching over, Sam grabbed the dildo from the night stand. They’d been at it for hours now, Sam fucking into his brother’s body and using the dildo on him between rounds. “You should see your hole, Dean, all red and puffy. It’s beautiful.” He shoved the dildo in to the hilt in one smooth motion.

Dean groaned, trying to lower his hips to the mattress to escape the intrusion only to have Sam hoist him back up until his ass was once again raised on perfect display. 

“So nice,” Sam murmured as he began thrusting the toy in and out of the abused hole. 

“Hurts,” Dean mumbled into the pillow. 

“I know it does, but you hurt so pretty, Dean.” Sam pushed the dildo in all the way and smacked one white asscheek. “Turn over, I want to see you.”

Dean moaned and rolled slowly, keeping the huge fake cock in his ass. “C’mon, Sam, take it out.”

In response, Sam pushed his brother’s legs up until he could see the end of the dildo protruding from Dean’s ass. “Hold your legs open, Dean,” he instructed.

Dean hesitated only a moment before complying, knowing that to disobey would only prolong his torture. He grabbed the back of both knees, pulling them back and apart, colour rising in his cheeks at the humiliation of being displayed for his brother’s hungry gaze.

“Oh yeah,” Sam breathed. “That’s nice.” He glanced up at Dean’s face. “Pull them wider, Dean. I want to see your face.”

Dean did as instructed, pulling his knees wider so that Sam had a clear view.

Once he was satisfied, Sam reached down and began to play with the dildo, thrusting it in and out of his brother’s body while he watched every trace of pain that flickered across Dean’s face. “How’s that feel?” he asked.

“Hurts,” Dean murmured. “’S too much.”

“You can take it,” Sam said, glancing down to where the toy moved in and out of the red hole. He pushed it in again and left it there while he bent down to take Dean’s spent cock in his mouth.

“Sammy, no,” Dean protested, his organ far too sensitive for more of Sam’s ministrations.

Sam pulled off briefly. “Take it, Dean,” he repeated, feeling around the toy for the come that had leaked out. He smeared it on Dean’s cock and then began sucking again. To his delight, Dean began to harden despite his exhaustion. It didn’t take long to bring him to the edge and over, satisfied by the pained moan that accompanied Dean’s weak orgasm.

Collecting a mouthful of Dean’s come, he moved up on the bed, kissing his brother and dumping the load into the mouth beneath him, Dean swallowing obediently. “There,” Sam murmured. “Now we can play some more.”

“Please, Sammy,” Dean protested. 

Sam ignored him, moving down to slowly pull the dildo out. “You’re so open, Dean. All stretched out, my come leaking out of you.” He spread it around his hole and up over his overly sensitive balls. “You look so good with my spunk decorating you.” He plunged three fingers into Dean’s hole, watching in awe as the abused ring fluttered around the digits. “Looks like you want more. Your hungry little hole is just begging for it, isn’t it, Dean?”

“No,” Dean protested. “I can’t, Sam…”

“Sure you can,” Sam assured him, stretching the fingers wide, his own dick twitching at the pained moan the movement got from the man at his mercy. He added another finger, watching the muscle reluctantly stretch to accommodate it.

“No more, Sam,” Dean grunted in obvious pain. “Take ‘em out.”

“Ok,” Sam said, removing his fingers and slapping Dean’s ass hard. “Roll over, ass in the air.”

When Dean didn’t move to obey, Sam rolled him easily, grasping his hips and pulling him up so that he had a good view of the hole he’d been tormenting. “How much do you think you can take, Dean? You gobbled up four fingers like they were nothing. Think you can take my whole hand?”

“No!” Dean protested, lunging forward and trying to get away.

Sam smacked him again, pulling him back into position. He liked the way his handprint bloomed red on Dean’s ass and spanked him five more times on each cheek, reveling in the way the colour changed from white to pink and then to a deep cherry red. “Now your cheeks match your hole,” he said, kneading the reddened flesh.

“Please, Sammy,” Dean sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Mmm, you sure are a mess, Dean, my come still leaking out of you,” he trailed a finger around the reddened hole. “Clench up. I want you to keep it inside.”

Dean tried, his muscled flexing weakly. “Can’t,” he mumbled wearily.

“Then I guess we’ll have to clean you up, won’t we?” He smacked Dean’s ass once more. “Stay.”

Getting off the bed, he moved across the room and rummaged in his duffle. Grabbing something, he returned to the bed and smacked Dean’s other cheek. “Roll over again. I have an idea.”

Dean moaned and collapsed down to the bed before rolling sluggishly onto his back.

Once again, Sam pushed his legs back until he could see the red, glistening pucker of his brother’s ass. Taking the bulb syringe he held, he squeezed all of the air out of it before inserting the tip in his brother’s hole. Dean squirmed a little, but Sam held him fast, his forearm pushing against the back of Dean’s thighs. “If you can’t hold it in, I’m going to suck it out.” He released the syringe and could feel it filling with his spunk as the vacuum sucked it out of the other man’s cavity. Once it was as full as it was going to get, he removed it, reaching up to Dean’s face. “Open up.”

Dean swallowed hard, but complied, opening his mouth reluctantly.

Sam squeezed the contents of the syringe into Dean’s waiting mouth. “Swallow,” he instructed.

Pleased when Dean did as he was told, Sam returned his attention to his brother’s hole, repeating the process three more times until Dean had swallowed the majority of the come Sam had deposited in his ass over the course of the day.

“There,” he murmured, tossing the syringe away. “All cleaned out.” He’d gotten increasingly harder during the ritual and positioned himself at Dean’s opening, pushing in without preamble. Hooking Dean’s knees over his shoulders left his hands free and he reached down to where they were joined, his fingers never getting tired of tracing the spot where his dick disappeared into Dean’s hot, puffy hole. “Now, we can start all over again.” 

The End


End file.
